


Artisan

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe starts a new project for the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artisan

**This ficlet turned into one of those "the prompt is just where i start" fills, lol.**

 

Quietly, Sideswipe creeped out of his berth, carefully dodging the loose patch of floor that always woke his brother if it creaked and made his way out of the room. He was up early, even by the standards of most of the merchant’s guild, but he wanted the privacy that the early morning would give him while he worked on his new design.

If he hurried, he could have a mockup finished before the morning shipment of supplies arrived.

He turned on his computer and resisted the urge to drum his fingers impatiently as it booted up. That was also a noise likely to wake Sunstreaker, and he didn’t want his brother to try and give him pointers--or worse, take over his project.

Once his ancient computer finished booting up, the red mech retrieved his twin’s aborted search from the night before. It had been mildly traumatizing at first, when he realized that the yellow mech was looking at bondage gear, but then it had become fascinating. There was a whole new market that he hadn’t even considered branching into right in front of him. He scrolled through several pages of the search before he found the item his brother had fixated on for several groons before bed--a lurid green body harness designed to suspend a mech’s feet and legs from the ceiling, but leave his arms free to move.

The first thing that would have to go was the color. _No one_ looked good in chartreuse, and even a more toned down peridot green would really be too much. Sideswipe grabbed his sketch pad and flipped past a few designs before finding a blank page. Rather than draw, he made a note.

_Neutral colors for walk-in sales, complementary colors for custom orders, warm colors for Sunny_

Then he stared at the image on his screen for several more kliks before making more notes.

_Soft construction, organic materials, leather?_

_Rings instead of welding or stitching_

_Buckles in the front for safety_

Satisfied with his basic guidelines, Sideswipe began drawing. He just hoped Sunstreaker would help him with the testing for the finished product.


End file.
